The King of Tragedy
by aestheticisms
Summary: N only wishes he was. -N-centric.


**rating: **t

**pairing: **one-sided ferriswheelshipping & chessshipping

**a/n:** I promised someone a full N-oriented drabble. This is what I managed to cook up. I'm currently in the process of NaNoWriMo, so...yeah.

enjoy.

-RV

* * *

**the king of tragedy**

**_he wishes._**

He ran because there was nowhere he felt safe. Not in her arms, her blue gaze does nothing to soothe the bottomless void that has replaced his heart. Her beautiful, sing-song words do not belong to him. That night under the rare Hiun City stars did not belong to him, either.

She simply did not belong to him. Her heart was never his. She loved another, and N was simply a coping mechanism.

Two weeks later he met the boy who was lucky enough to own the blue-eyed brunette girl. He had dark brown hair and eyes, a striking clash against his own gray irises and feathery green tresses.

They were alike in so many ways that N began to make a list. Their personas, the way they analyzed the smallest details, and their determination.

N had a childlike innocence and was good with numbers. N would spend hours, locked inside a room in his castle, simply working out quantum equations. However, Touya, better known as Black, was the opposite of oblivious, and couldn't solve his way out of a paper bag. Black knew about the dangers of the world and took the title of knight for Touko, the girl better known as White, the girl that both boys were oh so desperately in love with.

Even if they shared those qualities, they were different as night and day. N was a hopeless mess, and Black was a hopeless romantic. Black would chase White forever and ever, while N would sit in his castle, unsure of what to do. Back then, he didn't know what to do about the growing number of people under his care, the members of Team Plasma, or the suddenly lonely castle. Young N was frightened, even a little bit, of the large spaces.

So he submerged himself with math. The formulas, always true, never-changing, were a small comfort for the green-haired boy.

Then, he grew up.

Sixteen year old N ran. He never stopped, never looked back. His kingdom was falling, crashing down at his heels, as White watched. Her blue eyes were watering, as she willed tears not to fall. She called for him, every night, but N never heard her pleas.

N walked out of her life with the intent of never returning. N knew that Black would be there to pick up the pieces of White's shattered heart. The prince turned king did not care.

His goal was to get out of Isshu, and fast. The police was most likely after him after the stunt his dear father, Geetis, pulled. Using his only son as a pawn in his _simply fantastic world domination plan!_

His father was one of the many reasons N was never coming back to Isshu. He roamed the skies, aboard his trusty partner, Reshiram, as the sunshine beat down on his abnormally pale face. The sun felt so good in N's skin, it was delicious and inviting, a warm caress.

That warm caress mocked him for being inhuman. N grew up without love and affection and learned how to do without those human necessities. He wasn't 'human' so he should do just fine without them. Oh, how he was wrong. Those nights he simply lay in his bed and cried out to the deity above, screaming about how it wasn't fair, that he deserved a good life and not one filled with grief and loneliness.

It was torture, what he went through. But N wouldn't allow himself to wallow in his own misery. He didn't like sharing. Emotions or items, whatever it may be, N wasn't going to let them go.

Finally, N set foot on some foreign land, his green ponytail swishing in the warm breeze. His nostrils twitched, as the scent of seawater infiltrated his senses. The teen stretched, loosening his limbs, while looking around the area. His gray eyes caught sight of a city up ahead, music wafting towards the beach he stood on.

"(Well, this is interesting.)" Reshiram's sarcastic lilt popped into N's mind, as the teen finally smiled for the first time since his father's arrest. He turned his head back to see that his companion wore what could pass as a smirk.

"Well, might as well make the best of it."

A scoff echoed around the empty beach. "(To think that the king of tragedy would say that.)"

N shrugged, as he peeled off his white shirt, revealing his black turtleneck. He threw the article of clothing on the sandy beach and began running towards the metropolis, far less grand than Hiun City.

"I'm not a king anymore, not here, at least."

So with that, Reshiram spread its white wings apart and took flight.


End file.
